Kamen Rider Drive : Surprise Engine!
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: START YOUR ENGINE! Kinji Takaji has been transported to the Anime World with Mr. Belt, Tridoron and all 105 Shift Cars.


**-In the Drive Pit, four appear, and you know who they are..-**

 **DHE : OH MY GOD! We're here! -Takes Photo of everything-  
UCM : Don't take photos.. Tridoron's under the symbol.. -Points toward the Tridoron Case, except it was in stasus mode.-  
** **KHD : Mr. Belt and Tridoron and the Shift Cars and remodeling in there..  
LME : Less likely Remodeling.. More like Updating..**

* * *

 **-In the Normal Stage, the four reappear and point to the screen, DHE wearing Shotaro Hidari's Clothing, KHD wearing R-Ryotaro's clothing in Episode 12, LME wearing Kinji from Ninninger's Clothing (Cowboy), and UCM wearing the clothes Geki from Uchuu Keiji wore in Super Hero Taizen Z.**

 **UCM : Yosh!  
DHE : Count Up Your Crimes..  
KHD : Will ya read the story? Omai wa kite nai! (I can't hear ya!)  
LME : Jouchaku! (Transplate!)**

 **-The stage's lights go out, then turn back on with UCM wearing a Jacket like the Ghost Den-O Damashi, DHE Drive Damashii, KHD wearing Ryuki, and LME wearing Spectre-**

 **UCM is now.. Sword Form!  
DHE is now.. DRIVE : TYPE SPEED!  
KHD is now.. Well.. Classic Form, I guess?  
LME is now..  
KAIGAN : SPECTRE!  
READY GO!  
KAGUKO! (Hellbend!)  
TOKI TOKI GHOST! (Scary Scary Ghost!)**

 **DHE : Sorry, KHD and LME.. But Rider elements will only be featured from Drive..  
UCM : and Den-O! Ore.. Sanjou!  
** **DHE : But it will feature some of our favorite KR songs.. Like Ride The Wind by Decade!  
UCM : Action-ZERO by Zeronos!  
LME : Beastbite by Rider Chips!  
KHD : Or.. The Series Opening..  
DHE : That's for later, now let's get to Episode.**

Remember, everything you see in this series is OC Story, Kamen Rider Drive is not owned by us, it is owned by TOEI, Televi-Kun, and more..  
 **Henshin!  
** Please remember that the elements that are in this story are pre-made, so if you have any suggestions of Riders that you want to see in the series, place it in the Review Box, we will be sure to make them happen.  
Also, please remember that Types in this series will not be in the Original Order, so expect something different than how it was in the _Kamen Rider Drive_ series. If it is in order, well.. Eh.

 **START YOUR ENGINE!**

* * *

 **Episode 1 : THERE ARE MORE WORLDS?!**

* * *

 **Series Opening  
Song - Don't Lose Your Mind by SSPD (Drive's Theme)**

 **(Instrumental)**  
Drive was fighting against a Roidmude, number 099, until he was slashed back and dehenshined, he fell and Mr. Belt or Krim flew off of the police man that was known as Kamen Rider Drive.

 **Don't Trust donna machine demo.. - Don't Trust, now matter how much it is advanced..  
** Shift Cars flew around a Roidmude, squishing it with their energy roads like rope, until the Roidmude broke out and walked toward Tomari Shinnosuke, "Belt-san! Ikuyo!" he looked to see Mr. Belt gone, then looked to see number 099 gone.

 **Saishin shinka mo! - A machine just might be!  
** A teen got up from watching the TV, "Another episode of Kamen Rider Drive, a re-run's good, but I'm kinda sad it's over.." he sighed as he walked to the kitchen to see a girl that was about 2 years younger, "Oi, Atsuka.." the boy said, "Yes, Kin-niisan?" Atsuka replied, "Aren't you pretty phsyced for the next episode of Ghost?" he asked, "But too bad it doesn't come out 'til tomorrow.." she sighed, "Yeah, but.. At least they'll continue then." Kin smiled, "Yeah." Atsuka smiled too.

 **You know, command wo desu maindo ga hitsuyou! - You know, it needs a human mind that can issue the commands!  
** Kin walked through town after breakfast, he was playing his DS, until it began to glow bright green and it became a portal. "EH?!" Kin was shocked when he was pulled in, Atsuka and all the neighbors as witness. "KIN-NIISAN!" she ran out of the house, trying to reach for the portal, but it was like her body was so heavy, when the portal closed, she returned to normal.

 **Nejireta jidai miwatasu sekai zetsubou shitatte.. - Even when the world is in the despair over te perversity of the times..  
** Kin was falling through worlds, he soon saw the Tridoron, "Eh?! Ma saka.. (It can't be..)" he looked at it and it was confirmed, it was **"'Tridoron! ROLL OUT!'"** a voice from inside said, which Kin recognized, "Krim Steinbelt?!" Kin was caught by Tridoron's claw, **TYPE TECHNIC!**

 **Massugu atsuku hashireru kokoro mamotte miseru sa! - I'll show you that we can save those who take the straight path, you'll see!  
** Kin was put into the car and Tridoron changed again into,  
 **TYPE WILD!  
** Tridoron hit the ground hard, luckily it was just on the wheels, if it was anywhere else, the car and the people inside would be damaged. "Daijoga?" Kin asked the Shift Cars, they all replied with happy toned honks.

 **Mayoi areba sugu nottorareru.. - Once hesitation sets in, somebody will take over ya..  
** Tridoron returned to normal and drove straight through town, driving like the normal cars that were around, **"'So.. You are?'"** Mr. Belt asked, "Kin.. Tamaji Kinji.. But most people call me~" Kin introduced himself, **"'Well, Kin.. How do you know about me?'"** Mr. Belt asked, "Well.. Where I came from.. You're just a TV show.." Kin broke it to him.

 **Kimi ga kizuita rekishi wo kurasshu saseru na! - Don't let history to come to a crash, if it does the world will be with it!  
** Kin took the wheel and turned Tridoron toward a few apartments, "Might as well take one.." he sighed, until a Spaceship came and a light surrounded Tridoron, lifting it to the sky.

 **TOP GEAR de DRIVE! - Driving at my Top Gear!  
EVERYDAY YOU TRY!  
**Memories of when Drive fought against Mach were flashing in a sidescreen as Tridoron appeared in a spaceship, "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kin lost his mind a bit, then retrieved it when he realized he wasn't in a brain sucking tube. "Oh.. Well.. Guess they're not aliens.." He sighed, **"'I believe you lost sight of what's important..'"** Mr. Belt deadpanned with a -_- face. With Mr. Belt around his waist, Kin walked around, looking around and looking to see if anything strange was happening, like brain sucking and stuff like that.

 **Kimi ni kokoro ni! - Don't let your soul..  
Tayasu na.. - Run out of fuel..  
**Kin walked through the ship, until he found a main room, it had tons of computers, but even more chairs! THAT SPIN! He looked up to see the captain wasn't that older than him.. Actually she wasn't older.. She was like 5 years younger than Kin! How the hell is she a captain on a frickin' space ship?! "You must've been the Driver of that car." She noticed him before he could walk off into Tridoron.

 **Full Guage no Passion.. - Keep your Full Guage up with Passion!  
LET'S TAKE ACTION!  
**Kin was looking on the computer that the girl put up, it had a video tutorial of _How to seal and stop Spirits from destroying the world._ "Love?" Kin was confused about everything, but the girl grabbed his head.

 **Hajimaru life! - Beggining our lives..  
Danzen Alive! - We just feel so alive!  
**Kin was surprised that Spirits can cause such dangerous explosions just by appearing, "So your saying that Spirits need to stay in the human world or else the Earth will fall?" Kin asked, "Yeah." the girl said.

 **Zenbu furikiri! - Shake off everything else!  
** Kin introduced himself, "I'm Tamaji Kinji.. But most call me Kin.." the girl smiled, "I'm Itsuka Kotori.." she introduced herself, "Ok! Koto-chan." he shook hands with her.

 **Hitori kiri datte hashiritsuzukeru no sa, - You can't keep going all alone now that there are more..  
DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND!  
**"This is the Fraxinis' Ratatoskr.. One of the main ships of a government that is watching over the Spirits.. This ship watches all the spirits in this town, this city has had the most Spatial Quakes in one day.. Pretty rough job if I don't say so myself.." Kotori said, "So.. Spirits are like people who don't know how to control their powers.. Like they need Love Love help?" Kin asked, "Exactly, Kin-san." she said.

* * *

Kin looked around the Ratatoskr, "Here." one of the girls, which had a teddy bear in her breast pocket, and silver hair gave a him an ear piece, "Thanks.." he walked toward Tridoron, "Be careful.. This isn't just dangerous.. But it's worse than what many call.. Well.. Hell." she said, "Hai." he turned the car on, it disappearing from the ship and back on the road, Tridoron drove faster and faster through town, soon meeting up at a school, "I'm still a teen, so I should set up for School.." he sighed, **"'Do not be sad.. That's a wise decision!'"** Mr. Belt turned his face to smile and honked like Tridoron, "Not helping." Kin got out of the car and Mr. Belt turned to a -_- face.

"So.. You'd like to join the school?" The principal asked, "Hai." Kin said, "You may want to be careful, spirits walk through the school.." the principal warned, "Now would you like to wear a Uniform or not?" the leader of the school asked, "No." Kin said calmly, "Good." was all the principal relied with, "I like you, kid." one of the student council members said as Kin walked out, "So I start tommorow.." Kin got into the Tridoron, "Enough time to get an apartment." he rode through town and went to shopping.

* * *

 **Next Day : January 11th, 2016**

As soon as Kin finished his apartment, we went on ahead to go outside and head to the park, but first he took a look outside for some fresh air. But he saw an explosion, soon the slowdown came on, but Kin returned to normal from Shift Speed, Max Flare, & Mad Doctor in his Parking Slots, "Oh shit!" he ran out of the house and went to where the trouble was happening in Tridoron, "How are the Roidmude here?!" Kin began to question, **"'You think I know?!'"** Mr. Belt questioned back, "No more yelling at each other.. It's time for Engine Start!" Kin got out of the car, bringing Mr. Belt with him and whipping him around his waist, kicking the Roidmude back, he kneed it in the stomach and jumped, spin kicking it into a tree.

"Koi! Winter! Hunter!" Kin shouted, two Shift Cars coming from Tridoron and the blue one freezing the trees, " **Ah-choo!** " was all it said, a Police Car smashing the frozen trees into sparkles and straight back to Tridoron, **"'It seems your engine started quickly..'"** Mr. Belt smiled, "Seeing people in danger really hurts me.. Today I was supposed to watch Kamen Rider Ghost Episode 13.. But this is better!" Kin smirked as he kicked the Roidmude in the leg and knocked it down. "Ikuzo! Belt-san!" Kin grabbed the Ignition Key and turned it,

 **OK! GO!  
(Drive Henshin Tune)**

Kin placed Shift Speed into the Shift Brace, but was punched back into a tree, a sword stabbing into the creature, but not effecting much since the sword was burried in the slowdown. " **Henshin!** " Kin stood up and levered the Shift Speed, running straight toward the girl who was about to be hit by the blasts shot from the Roidmude,

 **DRIVE : TYPE ~ SPEED!  
(Jazz Music Tune)**

Kin was donned in the armor of Kamen Rider Drive, " _It can't be.. THE KAMEN RIDER?!_ " the Roidmude backed up as Drive punched the blasts away and charged toward the Roidmude, punching it into a tree and releasing everyone from the Slowdown. "Ore wa Kamen Rider, Drive! _Fuuto Pashi.. SKIRAI!_ (I am Kamen Rider, Drive! You sir.. are coming for the ride!)" Drive charged toward the Roidmude, many civillians seeing Drive fight against the monster, some posting the battle on their phones!

 **Play Song  
Song - Surprise Drive by EARNEST Drive (Drive's Opening Song)**

Drive punched at the creature at full speed, knocked it into a wall, he grabbed the Roidmude by the shoulders and threw it, "Koi! Handle-Ken!" the Steering Saber came from the car and into Drive's hand, he slashed at the Roidmude at full throttle, "I will fight my best.. AT FULL THROTTLE!" Drive jumped up and turned the steering wheel 3 times, then pressed the horn button,

 **TURN!  
TURN!  
U-TURN!  
DURRIFTO KAITEN!**

Drive spun slash at the Roidmude as it was going along the land, soon slashing it through the air, "Yosh!" he pressed the button on the side of the Shift Brace,

 **HISSATSU!**

Drive soon levered the Shift Car, taking his ride to the skies,

 **FULL THROTTLE!  
SPEED!**

he kicked straight into the Roidmude with a glowing red aura, his foot slamming into the creature and sparking it completely, soon it exploded and Drive landed on the ground, standing up and looking toward the sky as a number, 076 appeared and tried to fly away, but Drive jumped up and slashed it in half, landing on the ground and sighing, "Man.. I can't believe it's~" before he could finish, he was blasted at by another Roidmude, two Roidmude and in the middle was the Roidmude 002, Zero Heart. "Heart?!" Drive looked up, **"'Looks like the ride isn't over!'"** Mr. Belt turned to a worried face, "Don't worry.. I've got this under control!" Drive stood up and turned the Ignition Key, placing Shift Flare into the Shift Brace, levering it and Tire Speed flying from Drive's armor,

 **TIRE KOUKAN!**

From Tridoron, an orange light appeared on it's front left tire, forming an Orange wheel and it flew off onto Drive's chestplate, it was designed like it was on fire, it also said,

 **MAX ~ FLARE!  
(Slight Guitar Streak)**

Drive charged toward the three, fire punching Heart back and sending him flying, he jabbed his fist into a Roidmude's chestplate, his fist going straight through it's number board. "Haa!" Drive shouted as flames covered the Roidmude, melting it completely as the core as it came out soon melted too. "Yosh!" Drive turned the Ignition Key again, placing a different Shift Car into the Shift Brace, the Tire Flare flying from the Chestplate, soon another came into the Chestplate, also coming with a Drill, "Oh no.. Not this one.." Drive was worried about,

 **TIRE KOUKAN!  
RUMBLE ~ DUMP!**

Drive began to fly around from the Drill Spinning, it hit Heart and the other Roidmude back, it soon jabbed into the ground as Heart and the Roidmude left, Drive dehenshined from Mr. Belt's command and Kin looked at his hand,

 **NICE DRIVE!  
(Tridoron Honks)**

 **Song End  
Song - Surprise Drive by EARNEST Drive (Drive's Opening Song)**

Kin went to the girl he saved, "You ok?" he asked, "Yeah." she nodded, a blue haired teen walked up and patted Kin's back, "Thanks for saving Tohka." the blue haired teen said, "Anytime." Kin shook his hand and smiled, "Tamaji Kinji." Kin introduced, "Itsuka Shido." the blue haired teen introduced himself, "Alright, Shi-chan, Tohka." Kin got into Tridoron, "See ya whenever!" Kin drove off, Shido and Tohka waving.

* * *

 **Ending Theme  
Song - Full Throttle by SSPD (Mach's Theme)  
**

 **(Instrumental)  
Drive henshined as Tridoron rode straight through the city, the Tire Speed slashing all Roidmude that flew around, then into Tridoron, onto Drive. Kin kicked a Roidmude down, rolling from Heart's Attacks, then turned the Ignition Key on the buckle, levering the Shift Car and transforming into Drive.**

 **Mataseta ne HEY, LADIES GENTLEMEN! - Sorry for the wait, Hey, Ladies & Gentlemen!  
Drive rolled from a few attacks and slashed the screen, Shift Proto-Speed dodging all sorts of crazy attacks that Heart sent at it.**

 **Junbi wa ii? - Are you all ready?  
Drive blasted at a Roidmude, sending it hurtling toward the ground, it crashing straight into a building.**

 **Mada mitaken no SHOCK.. - Your shocked because you're unexperienced..  
Once Tridoron hit a Roidmude at Viral form, Drive flung out, rolling along the ground as the Spider beast spun around the car.**

 **Kimi ni miseta ageru! - Just let me satisfy you!**

 **Tatoereba IT'S AN AMAZING CIRCUS! - Just pretend that It's an Amazing Circus..  
Tridoron rode and blocked all attacks and explosions surrounded as Kin became Kamen Rider Drive once again, Type Speed slashing at Heart, Type Wild jabbing Rumble Dump's drill into a Roidmude, Type Technic shooting at Super Machine Chaser, and Type Dead Heat running at the screen, it's fist breaking it.**

 **Totzusen ni.. - Though suddenly..  
Drive saw that Lupin was gliding down, once touching the ground, Lupin jabbed his gunner straight into Drive's chestplate and sent the Rider hurtling toward a building.**

 **Machi ni awareta MAGIC dare mo toriko ni naru.. - A magic appeared in this city.. Everyone will be thrilled from sparkles!  
Lupin placed the Shift Dead Heat into the Lupin Gunner, Lupin glowing bright red and white with red lightning, he soon ran in a light speed, slashing at Drive and knocking him back into a mountain, causing a large explosion. **

**Mokuteki hatasaru nara.. EYE-FOR-EYE JUSTICE! - If that's the only way I can make it.. Eye-For-Eye Justice!  
As feathers fell, Drive speed dashed, slashing through all the cores that flew around, running through the screen and it flipped to Kin taking a selfie with all his friends.**

 **Piero chatto kowai se.. - Just like a bit scary clown..  
Drive was slashed at, knocked straight off a building, Mr. Belt and the Parking Slots flying off and Kin falling in slow motion.**

 **Sou iu mono seija DOUBLE-FACE! - I've got two faces, you can say I'm a Double-Face!  
Kin turned the Ignition Key and on the screen it had a Circle, expanding and reverting, he levered Shift Speed and transformed into Kamen Rider Drive.**

 **Tobase! - Fly On Through!  
 _MACH!_  
Tobase! - Fly On Through!  
 _MACH!  
_ Drive dropkicked a Roidmude into a wall, he turned to Speed Max Flare and punched straight through the Roidmude, melting it completely, soon turning to see Zero Heart and Zero Medic.  
** **SIGNAL ga ore no SPOTLIGHT! - This signal means it's my own Spotlight!  
Drive charged straight toward Lupin and slashed the diamond ring off the chestplate, slashing straight through the mask, causing an explosion.**

 **Tobase! - Fly On Through!  
 _MACH!_  
Tobase! - Fly On Through!  
 _MACH!  
_ Drive's aura glew bright red, going fast and slashing at Roidmude, going at another and slashing slashing another. Tridoron rode along the Road, gaining a Red Aura and going into Nitro Speed.**

 **Oitsukasenai mahha no SPEED.. - There's no way you can face my Mach Speed..  
A man held a Rider Pass and a belt appeared on his waist, he scan across the buckle and he began to transform into a Rider like Den-O Liner Form, except the Visor was gold, the white on the suit was also a bit silver.**

 **Warui kedo michi wa yuzurenai! - My bad, not to blame, but the road you've claimed is mine..  
As Drive road along the road, Lupin road on the Ultimate Lupin bike and slammed Tridoron into the dust and road off, leaving two fingers next to his forehead as he road off.**

 **BREAK wa nai! - I will never pull the brakes..  
A memory of when Tridoron was against the Tricyclone in the Rider Grand Pri, the cars were riding and both slammed into each other, knocking each other back, soon Tridoron rode faster.**

 **FULL THROTTLE!  
Kamen Rider Drive, the symbol appeared and rainbow lights flew into the symbol as it road off.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive's Next Episode is..**

"The Text Paper please?" Reine asked Kin, he gave them to her and then an explosion hit the wall,

 **START YOUR ENGINE!**

Kin levered the Shift Speed and began to change into Kamen Rider Drive : Type Speed.

" _Ore wa.. Roidmude 007.. Wrath._ " The Roidmude Drive was fighting was strong, it jumped up and got away, Drive hitting the wall and falling to his knees.

 **Will Drive Win?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN..**

 **Kamen Rider** _**Drive** : Spirit Engine!_


End file.
